Love Revived
by xBeautifulSoulx
Summary: They once were in love, but he had to ruin it with a few simple words. Now, he wants her back. Does she feel the same? Or will it kharma come back to haunt him? Troypay
1. Past Heartbreaks

**A/N **This is my first High School Musical story, but it's not my first fanfiction. I have also wirtten a Summerland one, which I posted on Feel free to submit a review with suggestions for the story. I love reviews!

**Disclamer** I do not own the Disney Channel Original Movie "High School Musical", or any characters or settings affiliated with it. **If I did, Troypay would be together.**

**PART 1**

They passed each other in the hallway everyday. Their eyes would meet. They'd share a glance and for those few moments the world seemed to stop. He always defended her when his friends would call her the "Ice Princess".

She pretended to hate him for stealing her spotlight. But secretly, she didn't care. It was all an act to protect herself from heartbreak. It never worked. She loved him from afar, and, everytime she saw him with Gabriella her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

His friends would never understand. They didn't know the real Sharpay. The Sharpay that he was best friends with until middle school. They couldn't see past her icy glares and rude remarks. He knew it was all his fault, though. If he hadn't hurt her she would still be the old Sharpay. The Sharpay that would spend hours just sitting under the stars with him.

That all changed during that one day that neither of them would ever forget. It was Valentines Day.

**--Flashback--**

Sharpay put on her cutest outfit. She made sure her hair and makeup was perfect. Today was that day that she was going to finally let her best friend know how she felt. She walked in to school with her stomach in knots. How would Troy react, she wondered? She thought he liked her, too. But what if she was wrong? What if he only liked her as a friend?

She slowly walked up to his locker where he was surrounded by the basketball team. Even in middle school he was the star.

"Um, Troy?" she cautiously asked.

Troy quickly turned around at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Sharpay. Whats up?"

Sharpay was about to forget about her plan, but suddenly found herself blurting out, "Will you be my Valentine, Troy?"

Troy didn't know what to say. He secretly had feelings for her, but he didn't realize that she felt the same. He was about to accept when Chad interfered. "Sharpay, we're kind of busy here. Why don't you just leave?" Chad had always hated Sharpay because he felt like she was more important to Troy than basketball was.

Sharpay quickly looked to Troy hoping that he would ignore Chad. "Um, Chad's right, Shar. The big games coming up and there is a lot we need to do to get ready. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Troy immediately regretted saying that. Why had he just turned down the girl of his dreams?

Sharpay suddenly felt tear swell up in her eyes. She turned and ran to the bathroom.

Troy Bolton had broke her heart, and she was going to make sure that that never happened again.

**--End Flashback--**

**A/N** The first few chapters are kind of short like this. I already have 3 written, but after that I might need suggestions. The chapters will start to get longer as the plot thickens and the story progresses. I can't wait to see what you all think!


	2. The Return of Love?

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. They were all positive and i'm so excited to continue this story now. Like I said before, the first 3 chapters are kind of short because i'm trying to build up a plot. Hopefully the chapters will start to get longer.

**Disclamer** I do not own the Disney Channel Original Movie "High School Musical", or any characters or settings affiliated with it. **If I did, Troypay would be together.**

**PART 2**

Sharpay walked in to school looking perfect, as usual. Her brother, Ryan, following quickly behind. People made rude comments as they passed, but Sharpay didn't care anymore. She was used to it by now. She just cared what one person thought.

Troy arrived shortly after Sharpay and Ryan. The basketball team surrounding him talking about an upcoming game. He tried to ditch them when he was getting close to Sharpay's locker, but it didn't work. He had to figure out a way to talk to her.

They both walked in to homeroom and took their seats. She sat behind Troy, and he couldn't be and happier about that. When he gathered up the courage he turned around.

"Hey, Shar," he started.

She just shot him an icy glare. "Don't call me Shar. Only my friends call me that," she said in a cold tone. She immediately regretted it. Why was she acting this way to Troy? She knew she was ruining any chance she had with him.

"Um, do you want to hang out later? Maybe work on our lines together?" Troy asked. After the winter musical Gabriella decided to give up singing. Troy got the lead male part, and Sharpay got the lead female.

She sat in silence for a minute. This could be her chance to finally confront Troy about that day. "Uh, sure. I guess."

Troy couldn't fight it anymore. A huge smile crept on to his face. "Awesome. So, meet at my house at 7?" he asked.

"Fine. Your house at 7," she then paused. "And get that creepy smile off your face," she added.

"Oh. Sorry," Troy quickly said. Before he could say anything else Gabriella walked up to him and started talking. He'd been trying all year to get rid of Gabriella. After he sang, he realized he would much rather be there with Sharpay. Gabriella wouldn't take the hint and kept trying to get Troy to date her.

Sharpay, on the other hand, had no clue that nothing was going on between Gabriella and Troy. She just tried to block out what was going on in front of her, but she couldn't. She couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"So, Troy, you want to go to a movie tonight?" Gabriella asked, hoping he wouldn't say no for the forth day in a row.

Troy just sighed and shook his head. "Gabriella, no. I have plans with someone already. And tomorrow the answer is going to be no. And the next day it is going to be no. I don't want to be your boyfriend, Gabriella. I like someone else," he said. He then turned around and smiled at Sharpay.

Gabriella quicky walked back to her seat while Troy continued to smile at Sharpay.

Sharpay just sat there, stunned. Was Troy Bolton implying that he liked her? This was going to be an eventful day.

**A/N** I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chpater should be up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I love reviews, good or bad. So, please, review if you can.


	3. Why'd You Do It?

**A/N **Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had writers block for the past few days. I hope you all like this chapter. It's a little longer than the rest.

**Disclaimer** I don't own "High School Musical" or Disney Channel. If I did, **Troypay would be a couple.**

**PART 3**

For Sharpay, the day couldn't end fast enough. Through every class she kept thinking about homeroom, trying to figure out if Troy liked her or not. They used to be best friends, until he broke her heart. Maybe he just wants to be friends again? She wasn't sure. She was going to make sure she found out tonight, though.

After what seemed like an eternity the final bell rang. Sharpay rushed home to change and fix her hair and makeup. She wanted to look perfect. Just like that Valentines day so long ago.

It was finally 7 and Troy showed up exactly on time. He slowly walked up the step to the Evans' house and stood at the door for a moment. Sharpay saw this through her bedroom window, but decided to wait until he rang the bell to open the door. She didn't want to seem to anxious to see him.

Ryan saw her looking out the window and quietly walked up behind her to see what she was looking at. His face turned from a curious to disgusted when he saw what Sharpay was looking at. He was overprotective of Sharpay, and he hated Troy for breaking her heart. The only person that knew the real reason for Troy and Sharpay's break up was Ryan.

After standing on the porch for about 5 minutes, Troy finally got the courage to ring the doorbell. Sharpay immediately ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Troy," she greeted as he stepped inside. "I guess we should start practicing."

Troy really wasn't interested in practicing, he just wanted to spend time with Sharpay. Ever since that day he had always felt guilty for making her the way she is. He had to find a way to melt the 'Ice Queen'. "Yeah, I guess we should," was all he could say to her. He was lost looking in her beautiful brown eyes.

Sharpay noticed that he was staring, but she didn't mind. She wanted him to fall back in love with her more than anything, but she would never admit it. Not even to Ryan.

Things were awkward at first between Troy and Sharpay. Ryan didn't help any. He kept coming into the room every 5 minutes to check up on them. Sharpay knew that he was really just making sure Troy wasn't harming Sharpay. Sharpay was annoyed by this, but chose to ignore it.

After about an hour of this, Sharpay broke the silence that had been looming over the two. "Why did you do it, Troy? Why did you choose basketball over me?" She was afraid of the answer, but she had to know. She had to know why he broke her heart. She had wondered this for years, and know was her chance to finally find out the truth.

Troy was shocked by this question. How could he answer this? There really wasn't a reason, besides peer preasure. Chad never really liked Sharpay, and Troy hated how he was torn between the two. "Shar," he started, but he quickly got cut off.

"Don't call me that, Bolton. My name is Sharpay," she corrected him. She didn't understand why she was being so mean, but something inside of her wouldn't let him call her 'Shar'.

Troy's eyes immediately filled with hurt as she talked. "Uh, sorry," he mumbled. She then motioned for him to continue with his explanation. "I couldn't take it, Sharpay. The team was already angry because I spent all my time with you, if I would have dated you I would have been shunned by all my friends."

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was that really the reason? "So you broke my heart because your friends didn't approve?" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "That's the only reason? Because they thought I was a distraction?"

By this time there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy just stood there, stunned. He didn't know what to say. He knew that his reason wasn't a good one. "Sharpay, I, i'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't fix everything," was all she said before she walked over to the piano and started practicing again.

**A/N** So, what did you all think of this chapter? Review with suggestions if you want. I love reviews.


End file.
